Bυѕу dσιи' иσтнιи'
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::" En principio, no tenía pensado responderle nada aunque, para cuando se dio cuenta, las palabras habían escapado descuidadamente de sus labios."::...::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer: Nada de Steven Universe** no **me pertenece & todo esto sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Aunque en algún momento consideré escribir sobre estas dos, nunca creí que llegaría el momento... así que estoy sorprendida de presentarme por este lado (?).**

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: Modern!AU; algo de obvio femslash; basado en la palabra ****«Extraño»; probable OoC.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **B usy... doin' nothin'.**

* * *

 **P** earl apretó su entrecejo por enésima vez en lo que iba recorriendo aquella habitación, de punta a punta. Comenzaba a exasperarse; aquella chica, sentada enfrente a la mesa y rodeando con ambas manos su taza de humeante chocolate, no le facilitaba la tarea de dejarla _ayudarle_ o, siquiera, aproximarse a ella.

—Lapis, sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias a lo largo de todo este tiempo —musitó entonces, luego de haber dejado escapar un largo suspiro—, pero sé cómo te sientes.

Por más de que la rubia insistió buscando su mirada, Lapis siguió concentrada en su propio reflejo agazapado. En principio, no tenía pensado responderle nada aunque, para cuando se dio cuenta, las palabras habían escapado descuidadamente de sus labios.

— _Eso no es cierto_.

Si bien ambas tenían el corazón roto, las circunstancias no tenían punto alguno de comparación: mientras ella había sufrido cuando Rose eligió quedarse con el sujeto que conoció durante una de sus salidas y cuando la perdió definitivamente tras las complicaciones que tuvo al dar a luz a Steven, Lapis había estado atrapada desde el principio en una relación que se asemejaba a una espiral repleta de golpes o insultos que, obviamente, la había traumatizado más de lo que, a simple vista —y con algo de sentido común— se podía notar. También era evidente que no quería hablar sobre ello y que Pearl tenía tanta intriga como miedo de preguntar un poco sobre el tema, aunque sabía que era la única que podía lidiar con ello y tratar de comprenderla, aún si no era nada cercana a la amiga de Steven.

—Podría saberlo si me dejaras —soltó, sincera. Por un momento, estaba decidida a tomar el riesgo de hacer hablar a aquella chica de cabello azul y mirada triste, pero no era lo mejor para ninguna—. No puedes seguir así.

—Claro que sí puedo —repuso Lapis con desgano, apartando las manos de la taza para volver a acomodar las mangas de su suéter por encima de sus delicadas manos—, _estoy bien así._

—No, no lo estás. —Segura, Pearl dio un paso al frente. Si así debían ser las cosas para llegar a algún lado, estaba dispuesta a seguir por ese camino—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste de este lugar?

— ¿Qué importa? Estoy ocupada haciendo nada y soy feliz con ello. —Con la misma actitud de antes, la chica alzó hombros y se recostó en su asiento, como si estuviera satisfecha por lo dicho—. Sólo te dejé entrar porque Steven me lo pidió, y sé que tú solamente viniste porque Steven también te debe haber pedido que hablaras conmigo.

—Eso tampoco es cierto —reclamó de inmediato la otra, con los puños apretados. No obstante, cuando Lapis volteó a verla, sorprendida ante la convicción con la que habló, Pearl apartó la mirada, apenada y sonrojada—. No… del todo —corrigió después, abrazándose y con un tono bastante más bajo del de antes.

En vez de preguntarlo de manera directa, la del suéter celeste se limitó a alzar una ceja. Cuando notó que la chica de las Crystal Gems —nombre que se habían dado ellas y sus amigas durante la adolescencia, según le había mencionado Steven en una de sus charlas— era la que no hablaría si ella no intervenía antes, por lo que reprimió un suspiro, repitiéndose mentalmente que no estaba interesada en lo que le pasaba a las personas ajenas a ella.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí —contestó, asintiendo por inercia—. No sólo vine a verte porque Steven me lo pidió, estaba preocupada por ti.

Extraña de pronto, a Lapis le tomó unos segundos para terminar riendo levemente, como no lo había hecho en meses que se sentían como décadas.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —De todas las personas que no hubiese esperado oírlo, Pearl podría ser una de las que encabezaban esa larga lista.

Con el nuevo sonrojo invadiendo sus perladas mejillas, la más alta se encogió de hombros. No podía distinguir si la otra estaba bromeando o iba en serio, pero no podía negar que le agradaba verla y oírla de esa forma.

— ¿Habrías querido que Peridot estuviese aquí, en mi lugar? —se animó a preguntar, frotando su brazo izquierdo en el acto.

—No, _cielos._ —Con una expresión que decía mucho más que sus palabras, negó con la cabeza; al ser amiga de Jasper, seguía culpando a Peridot por parte de sus malos recuerdos.

—Entonces creo que te hice un favor —comentó optimistamente cuando su confianza volvió a aparecer, tratando de devolver esa breve sonrisa al rostro de la dueña del apartamento.

—No… exageres tanto. —Tras reflexionar un poco, la azulada apenas cambió de expresión—. No hubiese abierto la puerta.

— ¿Quién sabe? —Conservando el aire alegre que le rodeaba, Pearl decidió rodear la mesa y acercarse lo necesario—. Tal vez lo hubieses hecho por Steven.

Para ignorarla, Lapis le dio un sorbo a su chocolate, y Pearl lo notó al verla a los ojos. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Sigues sonriendo —apuntó al alejar la taza de sus labios, volviendo a fruncir el ceño—. Es… raro.

—Yo lo veo cómodo y bastante agradable —le hizo saber, pasando un brazo por encima de sus pequeños hombros—. ¿Qué me dices sobre salir a pasear un rato, juntas? Si quieres, podemos no hacer nada allá afuera.

Ante la propuesta, Lapis volvió a posar su mirada en el reflejo que le otorgaba el poco chocolate que quedaba vertido en la taza blanca.

Si no contaba los impulsivos y apropiados abrazos de Steven, no recordaría la última vez donde sintió una cómoda y cálida compañía a su lado; de algún modo, se sentía como si ese tipo de contacto sanaran los invisibles moretones o las mismas cicatrices con las que contaba su cuerpo… y eso le volvía a parecer extraño, _de un buen modo_.

—Creo que… podría intentarlo.

—Podrías y lo harás, ¿no?

Una lívida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la menor.

— ¿Acaso me queda otra alternativa?

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si es que alguien lee esto!**_ **En verdad no creí que lograra hacer nada para el reto de hoy~ y menos por tratarse de un crack + épicamente distraída para el poco tiempo que me quedó 9/9, pero creo que me gusta el resultado, así que espero que a alguien más le sirviese para pasar el rato :'3.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


End file.
